


Falling Is Like This

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three times Mary falls in love with John. Pre-series, less than 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Is Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the loverly [](http://mouseykins1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mouseykins1.livejournal.com/)**mouseykins1**. Thanks again, sweetie! ♥ Title stolen from an Ani Difranco song which I don't own either.

Mary doesn't come the first time she sleeps with John. She lies to him, pets his sweaty brow and kisses his slack mouth as he drifts off, head pillowed on her chest. She runs fingers through his dark hair and stares at the stars twinkling above, the cold seeping in between their bodies and the wool blanket John had laid her out on scratching at her back and legs.

She is nineteen and he is twenty-four, fresh from Vietnam and the Corps. His hair is just starting to grow out and the tattoo on his arm makes her daddy beam with pride that his baby girl has landed herself a real man, a Marine.

She thinks back to years before, when she had cried for hours when John had left for strange jungles and guns and violence and a war she didn't believe in. She thinks back to how her daddy had told her not to cry over a man that wasn't going to amount to anything much except another statistic of war. Thinks of how John never even knew she existed, the coltish girl of thirteen who had cried for him, watched him leave his house with his duffel and a grim face from her bedroom window next door.

The only thing Mary can ever remember wanting from this life is sleeping with his head resting on her naked chest and she smiles secretly. Thinks of fumbling boys in high school, furtive groping and making out in backseats of their rundown cars and how each and everyone of them had never measured up to John. Or his sleek Impala.

He'd come back, not so much the conquering hero but a man, lines on his face that hadn't been there six years before and she saw him one day, as she looked out her bedroom window and fell in love all over again. She had bit her lip and finished getting dressed - she had class in twenty minutes and the drive alone took fifteen. She grabbed her books and checked her watch once more, hair flying like a flag behind her as she started up her Mustang, John forgotten, mind focused entirely on Western Civ.

She hadn't found out until later that John had spotted her, had noticed the girl who'd become a woman in his absence. He liked to tease her now, say he'd been mildly interested until he saw her climb in that car and then, then he'd fallen in love. She would laugh and punch at his shoulder and then kiss his smirking mouth, unable to get enough of his taste.

Two months later and she is lying in a field with him wrapped in her arms, with only the stars as witnesses, as she falls in love with John Winchester for the third time. Mary has no doubt it isn't the last, either.


End file.
